1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to computer aided design.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of a system LSI on which various function modules, including a CPU, a memory, etc., are mounted, it takes time to perform a simulation for verifying operations of the entire system because the LSI has a large circuit scale. In order to evaluate a processing capability of the entire LSI system, hardware and software should be operated at the same time in a verification process. The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-79369.